


Magic

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Was in my draft since a long time





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my draft since a long time

  
They were from different kingdom and it's was strange for Leo to be healed by Sakura when he had some injury about some attacks.  
  
"Thanks"  
"You're...welcome"  
  
He kissed her head this night "Thank you again you are so gentle even if we were not friends first..."  
"Prince... Leo"  
  
Leo was thinking a lot about her little by little he always saw her like Elise who was gentle who was to be made in retreat during battleship for healing people.  
But she was sometimes with him during fight she was helped him and support him and also protect him, he was just so surprised and saw her that she was one strong lady.  
  
He tells her after the fight "You are one strong lady even if I know you are a little shy and anxious because if we have injury, but I trust you and I will help you"  
  
He kisses her cheek, she was blushing.  
  
Leo was very gentle with her and slow and he really wanted to show her that people care about her that she is strong and that maybe he have feeling for her.  
  
When he tell her his feelings she was so blushing and she was so smiling after and happy.  
  
"You make me happy Leo because I want to be with you"  
"It's the same for me"


End file.
